


half moon

by noona96n



Series: moon u the series [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Courtship, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Eventual Romance, Fashion Designer Bambam, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Minor Park Jinyoung | Jr./Jackson Wang, Past Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr., architect mark tuan, composer choi youngjae, singer jackson wang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: Choi Youngjae is the only person that Mark wants to have vanilla sex with and Mark is scared.The one where Mark is an adrenaline junkie who doesn't understand what soft means and Youngjae is the softest, most adorable person ever.Part 4 of moon u the series, a MarkJae story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Firework recording video where Jinyoung said that their rappers are always doing hardcore stuff and they got confused when they have to do soft things. Well at least that's what the subtitle in the gif said anyway lol.
> 
> Vietnamese translations: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/oJOzxEeJrI

**one**

Mark breaks up with Jinyoung right after sex and he feels so bad about it. He had pushed Jinyoung into the bed face first and made him cum on his fingers, then his tongue, then his cock and he repays Jinyoung by telling him he wants to break up.

"Jinyoungie, I'm sorry but we should break up. I don't think this is working out for both of us." He says, his dick barely out of Jinyoung's hole. Mark frowns when Jinyoung hums nonchalantly and nuzzles his face into the sheet. It's soft, Mark can't blame him.

"Jinyoungie," Mark tries again, this time flipping the younger male onto his back to face him. Jinyoung sighs contently but still doesn't look at him so he repeats to get Jinyoung to pay attention "Jinyoungie."

"Hyung, I heard you the first time." Jinyoung finally finally replies though he refuses to open his eyes. Mark frowns and groans out a very confused "What."

The younger man sighs again, this time sounding annoyed, and pries his lids apart to stare at Mark as if telling him to keep up. He stares for a while before telling Mark "Hyung, I heard what you said. You're 'breaking up' with me because we're not working out."

Mark can tell that Jinyoung looks amused and there's undeniable mirth in the tone of his voice. Mark isn't sure he's catching up so he asks "Uhm, you're not upset?"

The brunet bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling adorably and Mark is reminded once again why he likes Jinyoung so much. Jinyoung pushes onto his elbows and lean up to kiss Mark square on the lips, with all the tongue and the teeth he has. Mark's chewing on Jinyoung's bottom lips before he feels two hands grabbing his face and pushing him away. Mark frowns and Jinyoung smiles again before giving his lips a quick and gentle peck.

"Hyung, I like you and you like me but that's all it'll ever be. So, don't worry hyung, I knew this was going to happen."

"Uhm." Mark mumbles dumbly and Jinyoung laughs, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Mark's cheeks. He replies "Hyung, we never go on nice dates. We go on skydiving dates and bungee jumping dates and mountain climbing dates and then we fuck. That's it."

Mark is definitely not catching up and he's pretty sure he has a dumb expression on his face because Jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly and says "Hyung. We only ever have sex."

And then it clicks and Mark mumbles a stumped "Oh." like it's the answer to everything.

"But I like you and you like me and we go on dates..." Mark insists, very much confused.

"Yes, but only so we can have hot filthy sex later on." Jinyoung replies and brushes Mark' fringe away from his eyes. He continues with a soft smile "We don't talk or get to know each other. We just get high on adrenaline and have sex. That's all we _ever_ do."

Mark must've make some sort of expression because Jinyoung suddenly grabs his face again and kiss him gently. Too gentle, too soft, too kind; and Mark pulls away too soon. He always finds soft, delicate things difficult to handle.

The smile on Jinyoung's lips is sad this time and he looks at Mark like he's broken. Jinyoung rubs gentle circle into his cheekbones and says "Hyung, it's okay. I'm okay. And you're going to be okay too."

"But I like you Jinyoungie, I really really do." Mark protests when the brunet moves to get off the bed. He turns to look at Mark and tells him "I know, but hyung, liking each other is the only thing we'll ever be."

And then he's entering the shower with the door wide open. It's an invitation; like always, but this time Mark can't do it. He can't go in and pushes Jinyoung against th le wall and fuck him like always. He thinks about Jinyoung's expression a few minutes ago and gathers his clothes.

He leaves without a goodbye when Jinyoung yells for him to get into the shower.

-

Mark's left alone for a while until Bambam bangs on his door about ten days later and tells him to "grow the fuck up and stop moping around, it is not your style hyung. And lemme through the fucking door."

He frowns at the younger male in a disapproving manner but begrudgedly lets him in when Mark sees the takeout boxes. He's always hungry and Bambam's takeout places are to die for, so don't blame him and his unquenchable hunger.

Both of them stayed in relative silence as they eat, sharing jokes and laughing now and then over their takeout boxes and homemade cocktail. And by the time they finish their meal, they're more than a bit tipsy; with the television on and the noise droned out as static. Mark's still laughing from Bambam's hilarious recount of his adventure at the fashion house when Bambam suddenly straightens in his seat and seems to sober up for a moment. He stares at Mark intensely and tells him "You know, I don't know why the thing with Jinyoung-hyung's such a surprise to you. You two were too way into sex."

Mark's expression instantly turns stony and he glares at Bambam. The young fashion designer rolls his eyes, the lillac of his contact lens making the gesture even more obvious than before. Mark bites out angrily "I like him."

Bambam stares at him a second too long and he reluctantly corrects himself "I liked him."

"Like how you like all of your previous sex friends. Except Jinyoung-hyung is charming and witty and fucks you back just as hard." Bambam claps back immediately and sets down his chopsticks to take a sip from his glass. He goes on after a few second “Hyung, I keep on telling you; you don’t have the dating vibe. Maybe you’re destine to be forever alone in the love department.”

Mark can see the smile tugging at the corner of Bambam’s lips. He knows that the younger is joking, like always. But this time, it strikes too close because he did genuinely like Jinyoung. Thought he could have it all with Jinyoung, thought that Jinyoung’s the one. He’s too perfect to not be; Jinyoung with his crinkly eye-smile and witty comebacks and weird late-night habits. Mark isn’t lying when he says he genuinely likes Jinyoung.

Bambam’s loud sigh distracts him from his thought momentarily and Mark flicks his eyes up to see his friend looking at him with an unreadable expression. Was that pity? Or judgement? Mark thumps his head against the back of his sofa and groans pathetically.

"Look, hyung, Jinyoung-hyung misses you a lot. So just talk to him or something, yeah?" Bambam tells him as he gets to his feet. Mark rolls his head to the side and stares at the fashion designer, pouting at the younger and gesturing at their half-finished cocktail. Bambam rolls his eyes and puts on his coat, rummaging around inside his pocket. He produces a piece of paper, waving it around before putting it on the table.

"In the meantime, go bungee jumping with me? My client wanted to try extreme sports and invited me, and a plus one. All expense's is covered by the way." Bambam informs him, gesturing at the paper. Mark perks up and leans over to look at the ticket excitedly. Bambam laughs and looks at him with a fond smile.

"Knew that would brighten you up." he mumbles just as fondly, and Mark can't help but laugh. He returns Bambam's smile and replies "Next time, start with the invite."

Bambam rolls his eyes again, mumbling something that sounds dangerously like 'adrenaline junkie' and hightails out of Mark's apartment before he can jump him. Mark laughs again and fishes out his planner to mark the date of the grand adventure.

 

**two**

Youngjae never dreads anything like he’s dreading the bungee jumping thing he has going on with Jackson at the end of this week.

Seriously, why did he immediately jump ship and said he wanted to try bungee jumping when Bambam suggested it as a thing to cure heartbreaks? How did Bambam even make that kind of conclusion? Honestly. Bungee jumping is basically jumping to your own death. Unless of course Bambam’s referring to death as the ultimate answer to heartbreak.

Ugh, Youngjae thinks and rolls onto his belly; pushing his face into the pillow on his bed and groaning endlessly. That’s the least of his worries, Youngjae’s mind supplies and unhelpfully reminds him that he just asked Jaebum to go with him. And that completely defeats the purpose of getting over a heartbreak because the thing you’re not supposed to do is keep in close contact with your ex and ask them to go bungee jumping with you. Unspoken rules which Youngjae ignores completely.

Honestly, it’s not really his fault; Jaebum is too kind, too understanding, too perfect. He was so easy so love, so easy to admire; and Youngjae couldn’t help but loved him more and more each day. He still loves Jaebum, Youngjae tells himself and glances at the cute ‘Okay’ sticker flashing on his phone’s screen pathetically.

After all these months and he still loves Jaebum the same.

-

Jackson reacts accordingly. He looks at Youngjae like Youngjae’s the dumbest person on the planet and he’s tempted into thinking that Jackson’s right.

The older man drags him away from his chair in front of the monitor and sits him down on the ugly red sofa by at the corner of his studio. Coco perks up and stares at them briefly before going back to her nap.

“Lemme get this straight: you invited JB-hyung when I specifically asked you to bring a _date_.” Jackson holds onto both of his hands and asks. Youngjae stares back helplessly at his best friend so Jackson repeats “A. Date.”

This time Youngjae nods his head and averts his eyes down to their intertwined hands. Jackson’s fingers are rubbing his knuckles soothingly but that doesn’t make his sigh any less grave.

After a while, Jackson finally says “Youngjae-ah, it’s like you’re not trying at all.”

Youngjae sniffles and Jackson whines, unusually high-pitched and worried. He grabs Youngjae’s chin and tilts his head up. He can see Jackson’s pout and finds himself smiling a bit. He sniffles again and tells Jackson in a small voice “I’m sorry hyung, it’s just- very hard.”

Jacksons pats his cheeks and pulls him into a hug. Youngjae allows himself to be coddle and finds himself welling up when he feels hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. He never knew loving Jaebum could be this hard.

“Hey baobei, it’s alright.” Jackson mumbles into the crown of his head. He’s patting Youngjae’s back now, as if he’s putting Youngjae to sleep and Youngjae leans his cheek on his hyung’s shoulder. The older continues in his whispery tone “It’s okay to still love JB-hyung but it’s really time to move on don’t you think? It’s been nearly six months baobei, and JB-hyung is dating around and stringing you along on the side. Its really time to stop letting him string you along, don’t you think?”

Youngjae frowns and pushes away from Jackson. He’s not confused with the fact that Jaebum’s dating again, because of course he knows. Jaebum is witty and handsome and also happens to be a very rich and very young high-profile photographer. People are always attracted to him; paying attention to his words and his smiles and laughing alongside him, like he’s the greatest thing that ever exists. He is, Youngjae’s traitorous mind supplies and he finds himself thinking about lazy mornings where he had Jaebum all to himself in the confine of their shared apartment in New York.

But that’s not what he’s supposed to be thinking about, Youngjae chides himself and turns his attention back to what Jackson just said. He stares at his best friend a moment longer and mumbles defensively “Jaebum-hyung doesn’t string me along.”

Jackson lets out a humorless laughter and rolls his eyes. He spats “Just like you don’t love him anymore.”

Youngjae glares at him and Jackson deflates noticeably. The older grabs his hands again and says “Look, I get that you still love him a lot and he also seems to be in love with you still-”

Youngjae opens his mouth to protest but Jackson’s grip tightens so he worries his bottom lips between his teeth as the older stares him into shutting up. Seemingly satisfied, Jackson says “Shut it, JB-hyung still loves you; I can tell. Everybody can fucking tell. God. But the thing is Youngjae-ah, he broke up with you for a stupid ass reason. He goes on dates every other weekend but still treat you like you’re his boyfriend.”

Jackson pauses to breath, like he’s angry; but Youngjae knows how much Jackson loves Jaebum as a hyung. He just doesn’t like what Jaebum did to Youngjae. Still does to Youngjae, it would seem.

“God, hyung is a cool guy and I love him a lot but he is such an asshole to you. And Youngjae? I haven’t seen you laugh or be happy for real in a long time.”

“It’s hard to be happy when you’re heartbroken, hyung.” Youngjae quips back a bit sassily and Jackson lets out a huff of laughter before pulling him into a headlock.

Happiness is found in small and unexpected things, Youngjae thinks and allows himself a small smile.

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**three**

When Mark knocks on Jinyoung's apartment door, he doesn't expect to be greeted by Jinyoung's editor Jessica. He also doesn't expect to hear Bambam's voice mixing with whatever background music Jinyoung has on. So, when he enters to see Bambam fussing over Jinyoung's outfit and talking a mile per minute, Mark turns to look at Jessica questioningly. Jinyoung didn't say anything when Mark called and asked if he could come over. Definitely didn’t mentioned that he’s having company.

“Hi hyung!” Bambam shouts over the blasting music. It’s a weird english rap flowing with soft melodic music that Mark never heard on Jinyoung’s speaker before.

Mark turns to look at Jessica again, nodding to the side. The editor shrugs and hands him a cupcake. Mark dumbly accepts the treat and waits for an answer. Finally, Jessica takes pity on his confused expression and tells him "Jinyoungie has a book signing in, like, 2 weeks... Bambam's fitting him for it."

Mark lets out an 'Oh.' Then frowns. Then he lets out a confused and strangled noise at the back of his throat. Jessica whips her head around to look at Mark so fast he's afraid she might get whiplash.

"You okay, Markie?" She asks, concerned, and touches his elbow lightly. Mark frowns, unsure of how to answer. He doesn't know how to tell Jessica about the fact that Jinyoung didn't tell him about the fansign. Or the fitting. Doesn't know what to say. Doesn't even know if he has the right to know, to ask. So, he settles with a frown and shakes his head.

Jessica puts her hand on the lower of Mark's back and lead him to the couch. She put a cup of tea in front of him and goes about her business again. And Mark's left alone to stare blankly at Jinyoung and Bambam. He wonders what's wrong with him to not love this beautiful, wonderful man.

Mark gingerly takes a bite of his cupcake as Bambam finally stop fussing around. Jinyoung sighs tiredly and flops down next to Mark on his stomach. He inches himself onto Mark's lap and Mark finds himself automatically playing with Jinyoung's brown strands. The author sighs and plants a kiss on Mark's thigh. He squirms and tightens his grip on Jinyoung's hair before pulling his head away. They stare, and stare, and stare. The tension is thick and palpable and Mark is tempted to kiss Jinyoung when the younger looks at him like that. But then he remembers what he said, what Jinyoung said.

The beat picks up again, lyrics flowing and Mark swallows.

Suddenly Bambam groans, sounding annoyed, and the tension is broken. Both men turn to look at Bambam and Mark can hear Jessica asking "What's up?"

Bambam turns around, the measurement tape around his neck whipping about, his face sets in a petulant pout. He says "Noona, can you change the song?"

Jinyoung glares at Bambam while Jessica goes to skip to the next song. About 20 seconds in and the melodic rap in the same low pitch voice and Bambam grits out in frustration "God, I can not escape this guy!"

He throws his hands up dramatically and turns around to look at Jinyoung. His foot taps impatiently as he demands "Do you have a playlist dedicated to him or some shit?"

"Yes." Jessica shouts from her place at the kitchen, papers scattering about, and Bambam groans. Jinyoung glares and shout "Yah!"

Bambam rolls his eyes and throws his measure tape about. Mark reaches out to catch it before it falls onto the floor.

"I seriously cannot escape him." He laments and throws himself onto the opposit coach like he's given up on life. His face stuffed into the pillow, he mumbles "I have to listen to him hum under his breath this entire fucking morning. God. It gets annoying when I have to hear in on repeat."

"Yah!" Jinyoung shouts again, peeling himself away from Mark and giving Bambam's bum a smack. The younger groans. A few minutes and then Jinyoung perks up "You know this artist??"

Bambam lifts his head up and stares at Jinyoung. And stares some more until Jinyoung smacks his butt again. The fashion designer grumbles and throws the pillow at Jinyoung. It lands on Mark's face. Typical Bambam, really.

Finally, he replies "Yes, I know him hyungie. He's my client."

Jinyoung sits back down, stumped.

"Well sorta like my best friend." Bambam corrects himself after a beat and that got Jinyoung opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

After a while, Bambam exclaims "You like him!"

Jinyoung blushes prettily and hide his faces behind his hands. Mark doesnt feel his heart beats faster or his brain clouding in anger. It seems like Bambam really is right, he’s probably destined to be forever alone; Mark thinks and leans against the armrest.

"He has a sexy voice okay. And his lyrics are quite sweet." Jinyoung defends himself.

" Youngjae-hyung's the one who wrote the lyrics though..." Bambam corrects. Jinyoung squels and throws a pillow at Bambam, the impact has him thrown against the back of the sofa.

"You know the artist AND the lyricist??" Jinyoung gets to his feet and demands loudly.

"Youngjae-hyung's a song-writer... But yes, I do."

"Oh my god." Jinyoung breathes out and burrows himself into the corner of the cushion. Bambam looks at him hard, then he proposes enthusiastically "Hey! Why not meet them this evening? I'm having dinner with them this evening anyways, so come with!"

"Eh?" Jinyoung asks dumbly and Mark laughs at how cute it sounds from him.

"You too Mark-hyung!"

"What?" this time, Mark's the dumb one.

"Well we're you're gonna meet them this weekend for the bungee jumping thing anyways. It won't hurt to get acquainted beforehand."

"Oh, but I don't think we should impose..."

"Nonsense. This is Jackson-hyung we're talking about. The more the merrier!"

Jinyoung and Mark looks at each other and they’re about to protest again when suddenly Bambam gets to his feet and walk toward Jessica. He announces “In the meantime, let’s check out some more of their awesome music while I text Jackson hyung.”

“Didn’t you just complain about his music?” Jinyoung asks, amused and Bambam rolls his eyes at him sassily. The author clicks his tongue and throws another pillow at Bambam.

 

**four**

When he arrives at their favorite family restaurant, Youngjae is lead to the assigned table by the pretty waitress and he sees two unfamiliar people sitting opposite of Jackson and Bambam. He promptly turns to look at Jackson questioningly. The older gestures vaguely and makes a phone call sign and Youngjae is reminded of the afternoon in the studio when Jackson received a phone call. He remembers Jackson saying something about Bambam and dinner and chides himself. Youngjae really need to pay more attention to actually life and not get distracted by music all the time.

The composer turns to the two strangers and briefly appreciate their beauty. Especially the skinny one with the piercing eyes and dangerous smile. And the other one with the brown hair and crinkling eye smile. He ends up admiring both of them instead. God, why are they both so beautiful?

Youngjae suddenly feels very very conscious of his short stature and trembling hands. But he bites his lips, turns to the two unfairly attractive individuals and waves awkwardly. He mumbles a bit too shyly “Hi.” And takes a seat at the head of the table.

The brown hair hot person smiles with his teeth and Yongjae thinks; huh, he looks unusually familiar. But then the skinny one with the killer smile replies with a ‘Hi’ of his own and Youngjae just wants to melt because his voice is so fucking deep. Youngjae feels like he can lose himself and drown in that voice.

“Hyung,” Bambam calls and Youngjae is distracted from his thoughts. He hums and hears the brunet groans in appreciation. Bambam gestures at the two and then at Youngjae, twice, before Youngjae gets it. He blushes and extend his hand for a shake.

“Hi,” he says again, feeling a bit silly, “I’m Choi Youngjae, Bambamie’s friend.”

He can hear Bambam chuckling at him and mumbling an exasperated ‘hyungie’ under his breath.

The skinny one takes his hand first and introduces himself “And I’m Mark Tuan, Bambam’s friend.”

God that voice, Youngjae thinks, completely disregarding the fact that the man just mocks him for a moment there. Then he sees the smile on Mark’s lip and knows that it was just a joke. Mark barely releases his hand before the brunet takes his hand in a hard grip, his smile is enthusiastic when he quickly says “I’m Park Jinyoung, and I’m such a big fan of your work.”

“Uh.” Youngjae lets out and stares at Jinyoung’s face dumbly. The other male blushes and Bambam howls with laughter. Jackson pats his back and says “Apparently he follows our account on Soundcloud Youngjae-ah.”

“Oh.” Youngjae mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up and he gets to his feet. He bows with earnest and says “Thank you so much.”

Jinyoung blushes and Youngjae is reminded once again of how strikingly familiar he is.

-

They talk, well more like Jackson talking animatedly with Bambam with inputs from Jinyoung and Youngjae laughs here and there at appropriate moments. Mark stays relatively silent, a smile always on his lips and now and then he’d have some sort of input that makes everyone crackle.

Jackson is telling Jinyoung and Mark about that one time when Bambam gave him and fitting and accidentally poke his junk when Jinyoung burst out laughing loudly, his hands clapping excitedly in front of him. Youngjae is momentarily drawn out of his pouting at the sound. It’s a bit weird in comparison to Youngjae’s loud and boisterous laughter, but that’s not what attract his attention and makes him blinks. It’s the way that Jinyoung’s eyes wrinkled pleasantly in joy and how his lips stretched thin over his pearly white teeth. His little nose scrunches up adorably and Youngjae is positive he has seen Jinyoung somewhere before.

Boldly, Youngjae cuts in Jinyoung’s laughter and says “Jinyoung-sshi, I think I’ve see you before.”

Jinyoung’s laughter stops midway and the older male turns to look at him, blushing. He replies shyly “Well, uhm, I’m a writer; so maybe you’ve seen me before?”

“Oh.” Youngjae replies dumbly and quiets down for a bit. Jackson turns to look at him questioningly when suddenly he perks up again and says “Oh my god, you’re _the_ Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung colors again and Mark pokes him in the side, making him chokes on his own breath. Youngjae sputters for a moment and gushes “My boyfriend is such a big fan of yours!”

“EX-boyfriend.” Jackson practically shouts from the other side of the table and Youngjae pauses, face heating up and mentally kicking himself. He reminds himself, again for the millionth time, that Jaebum isn’t his boyfriend anymore. Mark turns to look at him then, one of his brows raising just a tad bit and Youngjae instantly feel shame.

Bambam shifts to his left and slaps Jackson’s forearm loudly and glares at him until the older shuts up. He turns back to Youngjae and urges “You were saying, hyung?”

The composer hesitates a bit but when he peaks around to see Jinyoung’s eyes sparkling, he continues cautiously “Well, my...”

He pauses, trying to find the right word to describe Jaebum. Youngjae gives up after a few seconds and says “Well, he really really likes your work. He has every single books of yours. He’s such a nerd about you to be honest, and I’m sure he’d be super excited to meet you.”

And then, suddenly “Oh my god, come with us this weekend! JB-hyung’s gonna be there.” Youngjae invites enthusiastically, voice raising an octave higher in his excitement.

“Right! Jackson-hyung said you invite this JB-hyung person right, Youngjae-hyungie? It’ll be super fun!” Bambam joins in, jumping half-way out of his seat. Mark instantly reaches across the table to stabilize the younger. The fashion designer says nothing and eases back down, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and shake it cutely. He pouts and goes on “Please, hyungie?”

Youngjae lets out a huff of laughter, he has never seen Bambam acting with so much cuteness before. He never knew serious, hardworking Bambam can become this child; Youngjae is glad he gets to see another side of him.

He can see Jinyoung smiling fondly at Bambam’s antics. The author grabs Bambam’s limb with both of his hands and says “Sorry Bamie, but I have schedules with Jessica-noona this weekend.”

Bambam pouts and Jinyoung amends “Next time maybe?”

The younger brightens noticeably and he laughs. He turns his attention back to Youngjae and says “This is your first-time bungee jumping right hyungie?”

Youngjae blushes when Mark suddenly turns to look at him. He whines cutely “It’s Jackson-hyung’s first time too!”

Jackson gives him a laser stare from his side of the table “Well unlike some otter, I’m not scared.”

“Hyung!”

“Bungee jumping is fun actually.” Mark pipes up suddenly, attraction everyone’s attention and Youngjae stares at him skeptically. Jackson laser stares turn into admiration as he squeezes in next to Bambam.

“Is it really?” the rapper asks, and Youngjae doesn’t want to be poetic but he thinks he sees Jackson’s eyes shine ten time brighter.

“Yes, extremely fun.” Mark answers with a huge smile, his lips spread thin with glee. It suits him, Youngjae thinks and continues to admire.

“You’re an adrenaline junkie, of course it’s fun for you.” Bambam scolds him and rolls his eyes slowly at Mark. The older reaches across to stab Bambam with his fork. The younger hisses and points his finger at Mark while exclaiming loudly at Jinyoung. The author laughs and Youngjae can see him reaching out to pat Mark’s thigh.

Oh, he thinks and averts his eyes; feeling like he’s intruding.

“But you gotta admit Bamie, it is fun.” Jinyoung replies.

Jackson’s star-eyes turn into literal heart-eyes and Youngjae smiles amusedly. He has never seen Jackson this enthralled by someone before. Jackson asks excitedly “You’ve bungee jumped?”

Jinyoung nods with a smile that got his nose scrunches up again. He’s really familiar, Youngjae thinks as he sees Jackson suddenly grabbing Jinyoung’s hands for dear life. And then he’s dragging Jinyoung away into his world to have a conversation with just the two of them and completely ignoring the rest of the table.

Bambam huffs and stuffs his mouth with food. Youngjae sighs, turning to Mark apologetically and says “I’m really sorry about Jackson-hyung’s so touchy feely with your boyfriend, he’s not usually like this.”

Mark literally chokes on his food and Bambam howls with laughter. Jinyoung has to turn his attention back to Mark to make sure he’s okay, his hand rubbing soothing circle on his lower back. The author leans in and asks “Hyung, are you okay?”

Mark nods, his hand meeting Youngjae’s halfway to take the water. And after Mark finishing downing the water, Youngjae apologizes “I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay.” Mark reassures as Jinyoung looks on in confusion. He touches Mark’s elbow gently, garnering the elder’s attention immediately. Mark explains with a scandalized exression “Youngjae-sshi here thought we’re dating.”

Bambam bursts out laughing again as Jackson looks on with interest, eyes flickering between Jinyoung and Mark. Youngjae feels his cheeks heat up as Jinyoung laughs softly.

The author replies “No, just no.It’s-”

Jinyoung stops himself short and looks at Mark. The two of them share a silent conversation for a few seconds before Mark turns back to Youngjae, face pink, and says with a hint of laughter “We’re not boyfriend, Youngjae-sshi.”

“Oh.” Youngjae mumbles, feeling embarrassed for asking. Bambam reaches out and pats his hand consolingly. He comforts Youngjae “Don’t think too much on it hyungie, they’re weird.”

Mark playfully slaps at Bambam’s hand while Jackson tugs at Jinyoung’s hand to get his attention.

But Youngjae sees the way Mark looks at Jinyoung though; he thinks, confused. And then; oh, we’re not so different.

 

**five**

After dinner, they decide to continue their camaraderie and go out for a drink.

Jinyoung, who has been flirting around with Jackson the entire evening, eyes Jackson’s bike with interest. Bambam smirks and pushes Jinyoung toward the rapper. He’s about to say something when Jackson beats him to it “Wanna get to the bar with me?”

Bambam’s smirk intensify and he comments “Hyung, you just fulfill his wet dream. Jinyoungie-hyung has always wanted to ride in bad boy bikes.”

Jinyoung turns to glare a hole at Bambam, his eyes promising sweet sweet death but he doesn’t deny it. Jackson grab Jinyoung’s forearm, tugging him close and says with a very sensual smile “Come on then.”

Mark chuckles and winks at him Hold on tight Jinyoungie.”

The author huffs at him before strapping on the spare helmet that Jackson hands him and climbing on. Jackson calls out “See you guys there!” and then he’s off.

The three of them are left hanging around in front of the restaurant until Mark pipes up and says “Shall we take my car?”

Bambam jumps up excitedly and snatches his car key away from him. He exclaims “Yas!” and clicks on the remote control before running off toward the general direction of the alarm.

God this kid, Mark thinks fondly and stirs Youngjae toward his modest camaro with his hand on the younger’s back. The composer looks at him oddly with red dusting his cheeks and Mark wonders if he is already half drunk from the wine Jackson insisted on drinking. Then Youngjae is smiling at him from under his lashes, soft and sweet, and Mark finds himself putting on a smile as a reply, lips pressed tight and stretching thin in a soft closed mouth smile.

There’s something about the composer that makes Mark wants to treat him kindly. Perhaps it’s his bright smile, or maybe it’s his soft shining eyes, or his gentle spoken words. It’s _something_ , and Mark finds himself wanting to be kind and gentle to him.

“Yah!” Bambam shouts and Mark looks away from Youngjae’s eyes to find him tapping his foot in irritation. He must’ve seen something on Mark expression because Bambam immediately tilts his head coyly and cocks an eyebrow up. The smile on his lips is teasing and he gestures swiftly at Youngjae. Mark frowns in disapproval before tugging the backseat door open. He guides Youngjae inside and moves toward the front seat.

“No front seat for slow pokes!” Bambam declares and throws his coat onto the seat beside his. Mark frowns again and goes to tug the front door. Bambam pulls the door back in his tongue pokes out of his mouth in a teasing manner. Mark glowers.

He can hear Youngjae mumbles from the backseat “Sorry Bammie.”

“Oh hyungie, I’m not talking about you! I’m talking about Mark-hyung!” Bambam replies, distracted. Mark takes the opportunity to tug the handle again and Bambam tells him bemusedly “Mark, we can do this all night or you can get your ass to the backseat.”

Mark glares again and Bambam snickers. He can see Youngjae giggling as well and he finds himself growling at Bambam “The disrespect!”

Bambam laughs and Mark’s ultimately forced to the back seat with Youngjae. The two share their contempt of Bambam’s childishness with each other. The fashion designer just hums the whole way to bar and steps on the brake too forcefully when Marks reveals his dark history with the screwdriver.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how the chapter ends, but it has to end somewhere...
> 
> (Anyway, for those of you who read full circle (first part of the series); just know that I answered on of Jinyoung's question *wink wink* Do you know what that is? *wink wink*)


End file.
